Yukari Rhoades
Basics Name: Yukari Rhoades Species: Miltank Type: Normal Ability: Thick Fat - Due to her thick and hardy skin, she's quite resistant to both heat and cold. Useful for a lady who's used to working in the field! Hold Item: N/A Gender: Female Age: 19 (Birthday: November 3rd) Physical Description: Standing tall at an immense 6' 5" (196 cm) in height, Yukari is a rather intimidating woman at first glance. She has dull amber eyes, soft powder blue fur with dark brown splotches around her body. She also has dark brown hair, keeping it long and just above her waist, which she rocks very well with the fact that she's bottom heavy with her hips. In terms of the outfits she wears, she's often seen in heavy sweaters and shorts of many different kinds. She seems to have a dislike for skirts, annoyed by the fact that wind between her legs is simply uncomfortable in ways she has not the words for. Personality: Stern and stoic on the outside, Yukari isn't one for casually talking and speaking at length about life. The best ways to get her to open up? Fighting! She has a large adoration for those who pursue their goals, and she has a strong sense of self when it comes to the world revolving strength. While she may speak bluntly and frankly (Mostly due to her accent), she DOES care for those who are able to help themselves, and her naivete to Kanto's customs often give her difficulty, seeing things from how she grew up in Southern Johto. History: Hailing from the city of Olivine, ever since her birth, she had strong aspiritions of being a strong fighter. This is mostly due to her parental figures both being accomplished champs in the ring, but Yukari made every work ethtic she had into a way of training. From plowing the field, helping out her parents at the festival, she is quite the strong worker! Her education, as far as she's spoken on, has very little to speak of - She talked to very few of her peers, and one of her closest friends is actually her cousin, Orpheus. While the two only talked to each other during family reunions, they often shared bits of their adventures together with each other, with the Absol boy going on and on about his art and the canvases he draws, while Yukari exposits about the strange critters she sees on the farm, and how she's training her body to be the best in her country. For the most part, the concept Yukari's rather used to is the fact that she has a difficult time getting her to be around others. While this puzzles her, she still does her hardest to continue speaking, and trying to understand just how people work. ... While making sure they pursue their goals, whatever they may be. Grade Level: Freshman Major/Minor: Agriculture/Type Mastery - Fighting Team: N/A Moves: Starter -''' Fire Punch: She channels burning, heated energy into her left hand, igniting it. She most commonly uses this technique on a general basis, due to the fact that she's aware of her foes being more afraid of fire than anything else. Combined with Ice Punch, she can also create a mist of steam to confound her foes. Ice Punch: She channels freezing, chilled energy into her right hand, creating a cool misty air around it. While less commonly used than her left hand, her Ice Punch could be used to temporarily soothe any physical pain on her body, minding that she has enough time to recooperate her small injuries. Combined with Fire Punch, she can also create a mist of steam to confound her foes. Work Up: She flexes and pumps her arms and fists, tapping into her inner strength, and making her appear more imposing, as long as she's keep her tension. Rock Smash: When she throws her fist out, it creates enough force to break large boulders! One of her go-to moves when her opponent is in close range and missed their assault, or even useful enough to hit the ground with, creating a mini-earthquake to mess with her foes' footing. 'Freshman (Term 1) -' Frustration: She grabs her target, and rolls around with them against the ground, before tossing them away. Because she squeezes them so tightly, her target might be very exhausted from the harsh ride. Zen Headbutt: She smashes her head against her target's head, in a very harsh manner at that. Because of her weight, it could potentially daze her target. Powerful! '''Strategy: Her strength > Your strength would be the short version. The long version is that she's tall, quite imposing, and she uses her body to pin her opponent down, not unlike a wrestler. When it comes to close quarters, she is outright terrifying - Her fists and limbs are strong enough to make anyone see stars, and her weight means she's difficult to knock out of her footing. When it comes to long distances, she has a difficult time nailing her opponents - Which is why she relies so much on trying to use the environment for her own sake, considering that she needs her opponent close by to defeat them. Strengths: Her proud frame is the key to her battling style, and her stubborn behavior means that, even when she's down, she's rarely out - She does whatever she can to see to it that her goals are met. She also happens to be a rather talented chef, and knows the way around making simple meals out of little. Weaknesses: For how powerful she may be, she simply does not understand what most people take for granted. She gets puzzled easily by certain similes, and concepts could fly over her head simply because she isn't used to them. There is also the fact that in battle, she has a difficult time fighting those who attack from far ranges, which means she has to close in the gap herself, rather than crushing foes who feebly stay by her. Current Classes: '''Intro to Agriculture, Intro to Horticulture, Melee Tactics, Animal Science Interesting Flavor and Fluff '''Musical Theme(s): N/A Inspirations for this character's creation: One of the writer's friends took notice over their comedic affection over the Pokémon Miltank, and created a character just for them. In terms of Yukari's background and personality, it really came as an inspiration out of nowhere. Her personality grew just from the thought of having a strong woman, considering the writer's other characters do not invoke a similar feeling at first glance. Voice Actor: N/A Personal Quotes: Visual Aids: http://d.facdn.net/art/lightningkimba/1426308398/1426308398.lightningkimba_mil.jpg x http://d.facdn.net/art/lightningkimba/1430020568/1430020568.lightningkimba_2015-04-25_17.54.22.png x